Leben unter Tiermenschen
Klapptext Doug kommt an eine neue Schule, eine Schule mit...Tiermenschen? Doug weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll. Was er am Ende davon halten soll und was zur Hölle sogenannte Tiermenschen sind, das werdet ihr hier lesen müssen ;P. Prolog Niemand weiß mehr, wann genau es begann, aber es steht jetzt schon in den Geschichtsbüchern geschrieben, nämlich unter " Die Zeit der Tiermenschen". So lange ist es schon her, aber es fühlt sich für viele Menschen wie gestern an. Auf der ersten Seite steht es geschrieben, ein Meteor aus dem All fiel auf die Erde, genaue Koordinaten wären irgendwo im Norden Deutschlands. Auf der nächsten Seite steht die Panik geschrieben, als sich raustellte, der Meteor hatte eine Art Strahlung oder Gas in die Atmosphäre gebracht. Am ende der zweiten Seite würde stehen " aber es waren nicht die Menschen, die davon betroffen waren. ". Die nächsten Seiten wären voll mit irgendwelchen Dingen, die Aufgrund der Panik passiert sind und voll mit wissenschaftlichen Tests, die beweisen, dass es nicht die Menschen irgendwie beeinträchtigte. Aber dann, nämlich auf der sechszehnten Seite, wird es sehr viel interessanter. Ob das genau so war, kann keiner sagen. Es war eine seltsame Zeit für die Leute. Die Polizei hatte plötzlich alle Hände voll zu tun, nackte Menschen unterschiedlicher Altersklassen, welche sich in Wäldern oder manchmal sogar auf der offenen Straße aufhielten, zu verhaften und es war immer dasselbe. Entweder hatten diese Leute eine seltsam niedrige Intelligenz, trotz des Alters oder sie verfügten über diese Intelligenz, betonten aber immer wieder keine Menschen zu sein. Man sprach von einer Krankheit, vielleicht frühe Senilität, aber dann passierte es. Es war in einem öffentlicher Zoo und dieser begrüßte eine neue Attraktion, ein süßes Eisbärbaby, was natürlich viele mediale Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Ab hier würde es auf der Seite etwas widersprüchlich werden, denn jedes Buch sagte etwas anderes, aber ihre Aussage blieb die gleiche: "Das Eisbärbaby verschwand und plötzlich war dort ein menschliches Kleinkind. ". Viele Wissentschaftler waren sich uneinig, was davon halten sollten. Dann kam der nächste Fall. Eine Frau bekam die Aufmerksamkeit der Medien, denn laut ihr, soll sich ihr Hund vor ihren Augen in einen Menschen verwandelt haben. Sie besaß sogar Filmmaterial auf ihrem Handy, welches in etwa die Hälfte der Verwandlung zeigte. Untersuchungen ergaben, dass dieses Video überhaupt nicht bearbeitet oder gespielt war, der Mann, welcher angeblich ihr Hund sein sollte, wies die gleiche niedrige Intelligenz wie alle anderen gefangenen Personen auf. Damit hast du das Ende der Seite erreicht, was folgt sind Untersuchungen von Leuten in Kitteln, es folgen wissentschaftliche Fakten darüber, dass manche Tiere nicht zu Menschen werden und warum das so ist, all das ganze blabla. Es folgte nun eine lange Diskussion, was man nun tun wird, wie soll man darauf reagieren, aber eine Sache war sofort klar, nämlich der Name. Der Name dieser Wesen war von nun an Tiermenschen. Kapitel 1 Das interessiert uns aber nicht, denn unsere Geschichte spielt ganz woanders, zu einer viel späteren Zeit. In einer namenlosen Kleinstadt, um nach dem "Wo" zu gehen. Tiermenschen sind zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt zwar erwünscht, aber kaum akzeptiert. Nach langem hin und her beschloss man, dass sie in den Städten der Menschen leben dürfen. Es leben auch einige in der Stadt, in der unsere kleine Geschichte spielt. Sie beginnt an der örtlichen Oberschule, in der auch unser kleiner Protagonist geht. Sein Name ist Doug Schuh und wenn ihr euch fragt, wie er so drauf ist, tja dann lass ich mal die Geschichte beginnen. Doug war in der Schule und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Der Grund dafür war ganz einfach. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass er nun in die Oberschule ging, es war nicht dass er es in der Grundschule sehr schwer hatte, es war ein komplett anderer Grund. Der Grund ist ein ganz einfacher, nämlich dass er eingesperrt im Hausmeisterraum war und verzweifelt an der Tür rüttelte.Wie konnte es dazu kommen? Nun... "Ähem, Verzeihung, wisst ihr, wo es zu Raum 2-4 geht? " Doug war, Überraschung, neu an der Schule und kannte sich noch gar nicht aus. Er stand verwirrt im Flur und wusste nicht weiter. Also ging er zu zwei Schülern, welcher sich miteinander unterhielten und ihm dabei den Rücken zugedreht hatten. Als sie sich umdrehten, bereute er es sofort, denn sie hatten diese Augen... Schlangenaugen. Sie sahen sich an und grinsten dabei hämisch. " Du brauchsssssst Hilfe? Sssssssso ein Zufall, du bissssst in der gleichen Klassssssse wie wir. Komm mit." sprach einer der Beiden Jungs. "Da...Danke." Der andere Junge nickte nur. Er folgte ihnen durch die Schulgänge, in denen er alle möglichen Schüler sah. Er bemerkte zu spät, wie sie ihn packten und in den Raum schubsten. Er hörte es klicken, so als ob Jemand die Tür abgeschlossen hätte und dann konnte er ihr Gelächter hören. Er ging zur Tür und begann, an der Klinke zu rütteln... Und so sind wir nun hier gelandet, mit Doug, welcher verzweifelt an der Tür rüttelte. Er rief dabei " Lasst mich raus. Bitte. Ich...ich kann...kaum...atmen. " Ja, Doug ist klaustrophobisch, er verliert sehr schnell die Nerven in engen Räumen und in Menschenmassen. Ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass ein Hausmeisterraum kein guter Platz für ihn ist. Er begann immer schwerer zu atmen, während das Gelächter der Beiden immer mehr in die Ferne rückte und er ging, etwas melodramatisch, in die Knie, als er plötzlich eine Stimme hörte. Er konnte nicht hören, was sie sagte, aber sie schien wütend zu klingen. Er versuchte, sich wieder zu fassen, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und er sah dass ihm Jemand eine Hand hinhielt und ihn irgendetwas fragte. Er nahm die Hand und die andere Person half ihm hoch. Ok, dass übertreibt jetzt aber ein bisschen, also nächstes Kapitel. Kapitel 2 Er versuchte, seine Atmung wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, sah er an seinen Klamotten, um zu gucken, ob sie irgendwie dreckig geworden waren. Als er sah, dass das nicht der Fall war, fiel ihm die Person ein, die ihm geholfen hatte. Wow, echt toller Typ, findet ihr nicht? Es war ein Mädchen in seinem Alter. Sie hatte glatte, weiße Haare. Sie hatte einen sehr helleren Hautton im Gesicht. Im Kontrast dazu trug sie ein schwarzes T-Shirt, mit der dazu passenden schwarzen Hose. Doug bemerkte, dass sie eine Pilotenbrille auf ihrer Stirn trug. Er hielt ihr die Hand hin, während er ein schwaches "Danke." herausbrachte. Sie erwiderte seinen Griff und drückte seinen Hand. Er fühlte, dass ihre Hand sich wie Stoff anfühlte, aber sah, dass sie Handschuhe trug. Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte mit lauter, froher Stimme: "Keine Ursache. Bist wohl auf diese Schlangen reingefallen? Kleiner Tipp: Vertrau ihnen bloß nicht, auf gar keinen Fall. Erst recht nicht, wenn du ein Mensch oder ein schwaches Tier bist. " Kategorie:By Sinankooesa Kategorie:Unabhängige Geschichten Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Fantasy-Geschichten